NEW ADDITIONS
by Assassinationexpert-foxtamer
Summary: Allen never met mana and he never became Allen. Nor was he adopted by the Earl instead found and taken in by a group of people similar to him... Rated for language... First chapter character introductions
1. Chapter 1

**Allen never met mana he never got his curse and he never met the earl. Instead he was raised by a group of outcast. What happens when they all are dragged into the order.**

**This is a just the introduction of my oc's if you want more information look at my account i will have weekly surprises at the bottom of the page on my account. Ok here are the intoductions of the group of oc's I'm one of the OC's if you can guess which one i am then you get a cookie. (it's not who you think)**

Akuma Okami (female)

Hair color: Jet black

Eye color: Dark blue almost black

Weapon: Dual Katana mostly know as Raiha (lightning princess) and Scythe also know as Shi kama (death sycthe)

About: Sadist, overprotective, possesive, and has a strange obsession with blowing things up and cute things

* * *

Phoenix Kuroi (Female)

Hair color: bright red

Eye color: crimson

Weapon: Throwing knives also known as Hakai-tekina naifu (destructive knives)

About: Loud, fun, oblivious, outgoing, and loves cute things always noticed

* * *

Katsuki Kistune

Hair color: dark blue with lighter blue highlights

Eye color: dark purple almost black

Weapon: Battle axe also known as Akufu (battle axe) *I know super creative right*

About: Smart, silent, kind hearted, patient, loving, and has a secret love of cake

* * *

Allen Walker

Hair color: Dark red

Eye color: Silver

Weapon: Clown crown pararistic innocence and dual katana called Hakai no tsuinzu (twins of destruction)

**That's all for now but ill be back next week with the actual story later guys and girls**

**Ja ne~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys im here with chapter two of new additions and i appreciate the reviews from you guys! Feel free to review at any time and ask any question i'll answer them whole heartedly.**

**To answer Owlwho2's question I know he has reddish-brown mud like hair but I am lazy so i figured saying he has dark red hair easier. If it offends you i can always change it.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Someone's pov

I ran down the stairs and slid into the kitchen towards the loud noise. I run into the livingroom to see my family being really loud and fighting.

"Are you people crazy!?" I yelled. They all turn to me. "Do you want him to wake up? We all know what happened last time we woke him up before he chose to wake up." i hissed.

"But Akuma we were just having fun!" Phoenix whined.

"I know but I'd hate to have to have to tend to wounds again" I said sighing. "Have your fun but if you wake him up I'm not bailing you out." I growled to them picking up phoenix.

I walked out the living room with her and into the kitchen. "You wanna help me cook birdy?" I said using my nickname for her. I almost started laughing when i heard a scream in the living room.

"Yay! Can we make waffles?" she shouted jumping up and down. She is just so adorable.

Ok let me explain what happened and all that stuff. My names Akuma Okami I am the leader of my group of rogues'. I like to call them family cause we all lost our parents at early ages due to either akuma or they just plain old abandoned us no one remembers their parents here. There are four members to our group. Me I'm 17 and the oldest, Phoenix she's 15 and the youngest, Katsuki he's the second oldest at 16 and a half, and Red he just turned 16 so that makes him the second youngest. Red's (Allen) is the newest member of our group I can still remember how i found him ten years ago.

_Flashback time!_

_I was walking through the forest with Phoenix and Katsuki behind me. We were looking for a place to camp for the night. As we walked were heard a strange groan coming from up ahead as we got closer the groans got louder and more defined. We walked into a clearing to see a five-year old boy a little older than Phoenix with dark red hair on the ground covered in blood with only an oversized T-shirt on, which was way to thin for the snowy christmas weather. I signaled them to stay put as I walked closer to him. I kneeled down and noticed the scars on his arms and his completely black arm. It seemed normal just... Black. I slowly picked him up careful not to hurt him and ran through the forest with Phoenix and Katsuki behind me._

_Phoenix ran to my right. "Phoenix go up back to our clearing and start a fire and start setting up the first aid!" I stated firmly._

_"Hai Sensei!" she said before speeding ahead._

_"Katsuki go to the river south and fill the water container with water and go back to the clearing and help your sister!" I called to the slightly younger boy._

_"Hai" he called turning south._

_I held the young red-head close as he shiver and tears streamed down his pale cheeks. He whisper soothing words as I continued towards the clearing. I noticed blood coming from his left arm. I sped up as i reached the clearing. The first aid was already set up by an empty mat. I gently set him down and started treating him._

_I started by removing his shirt. I smirked when i saw the glowing green cross embedded into the back of his left hand. I frowned when i noticed gun shot wounds all over his body and several stab wounds all doused in salt water. I used the water Katsuki brought to remove the salt from the wounds and disinfected the wounds before wrapping his body in clean bandages. I sighed as I slowly pulled a small blanket over his small frame. I slowly turned to my siblings with a sad smile._

_"Seems like we have a new family member" I said quietly but loud enough for them to hear._

_Flashback over_

When he woke up we were able to convince him to stay with us and we have been like a family ever since. We move all over Europe and Asia taking all types of strange jobs to get money. Red will usually play his violin, cello, or acoustic guitar in a crowded area for money. Phoenix usually picks pockets (Red sometimes joins). I usually do hard labor and pick pockets from time to time. But our best money income is when Red goes to different casinos and plays poker. We earn most of our money that way since Red enjoys it.

I was pulled out of my thoughts as a slightly bloody Katsuki and an aggravated Red walked in. I smiled at the two before continuing to cook with Phoenix.

"Who wants some of my famous chocolate chip pancakes!?" I called turning towards the three.

"We do!" They all chimed at the same time.

I finish cooking and put six plates of chocolate chip pancakes in front of Red. A small plate in front of Phoenix and two slightly large plates for me and Katsuki.

"We need to hurry so we can pack to leave I've seen more of them in this town." I say as i finish eating.

"Hai" they all rang back.

I smile before putting the dishes in the sink and running upstairs. I pack all my things and make sure there is no proof of my existence. You see we are rogue exorcist. We know what we all posses and we know how to use them. We don't join the order because of the central. They could care less about our well-being and if they figured out we all are half Noah then we all surely would be dead.

Oh you probably didn't know that. We all are half Noah. We are welders of innocence yet we all have a Noah in use and have unlocked and merged with our Noah. We also refuse to go with the earl. He is a greedy man who uses the darkness of people to his advantage. Akuma were never ment to be made of the pain people feel after someone close to them dies. Akuma were ment to be made of the sins people make and were ment to be destroyed BY Noah and exorcist. Grief isn't a sin. The max amount of akuma ment to be in this world is 20 maybe more but currently there are 1000's of akuma roaming the world killing innocent people. Only about 5 of them are made of actual sins. The earl has tricked the Noah into believing that he is the all mighty 'creator' and the true leader of the Noah. He made then believe that the 14th killed all the Noah and that there are only 13 existing Noah. The truth is that there as many Noah as there is innocence. God created Noah to destroy the darkness in humans hearts. He created innocence to destroy those the Noah that abuse their power and to help destroy the akuma.

Each of our transformations was short and simple. There was pain of course but it wasn't as bad as the 12 that were under the earl. Each of us originally had parasitic type innocence, but as the Noah took over our innocence left our body and formed a weapon that best suits us. Mine was originally a strange claw like innocence that would give me so much trouble. After the transformation I gained my scythe it changes to a weapon of my choice at all times and can even be modified to use dark matter instead of innocence.

Phoenix originally had a strange blade that came out of her right arm after her transformation it turned into throwing knives that appear on command.

Katsuki originally had the same thing as me but it was black instead of red. After his change he gained a large battle-axe. Instead of being held like a small battle-axe it is held lie a scythe.

Red was like me and Katsu but his was white. After his transformation he gained twin swords that change on command like mine.

I finished packing and ran downstairs to find everyone ready and waiting.

BOOM!

"Damn"

* * *

Done~ I finally finished this can't wait to see what you guys think and sorry if i misspelled anything I've tried my best to use real words

Review~


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys I've recently discovered the and now I'm super excited! Can't wait to use it. Anyway back to the story

Chapter 3

"Damn"

Akuma grabbed all the luggage and quickly stored it in a old trunk. She grabbed the handle of the trunk and it became the size of a charm on a charm bracelet. She ran out the giant hole in the wall with everyone else.

Red pov

I ran out the house with Phoenix and Katsuki we looked to see a red headed guy around Akuma's age with a large hammer fighting a three level three Akuma. (The actually demon Akuma will be called by their level and the real girl Akuma will be called demon till the battle is over)

Akuma gave us all the sign to attack and we all got in formation. I made an X with my arms and two long katana appeared in my hands. They both were equal in size but were different colors. The right one had a dark blue blade and black handle laced with gold and the blade had the kanji for wolf engraved in gold. The left had a dark crimson blade with the kanji for dragon engraved in it. The handle was black as well but laced with light red trimming.

Beside me Phoenix took out her knives and was taking aim. One of them had a black blade with a red handle and the other had a red blade with a black handle.

On my other side Katsuki was holding his battle-axe. It was as long as a scythe would be with a black handle and the axe head wad red.

Aku (their nickname for her) was running up to us with her scythe at the ready. It's a few inches taller than her and had a dark red blade. The lower curve had a design that looked like black flames. The handle was black with red vines and thorns wrapped around it and at the very top was a red rose.

As we all turned we came face to face with three level three Akuma and a level four. We all lunged at them and went into battle with Aku-Chan taking the level four and the rest of us taking a level three.

Normal pov

(I suck at fight scene)

As Aku-Chan finished off the level four we all heard a shift behind us and turned to see a tall guy with dark blue waist length hair tied into a girly high ponytail. Aku looked at all of us signaling us to disappear.

Normal pov

Red, Katsuki, Phoenix, and Akuma were walking through the woods they made it to a clearing. As soon as they made it into the clearing they collapsed onto the soft grass.

Done~ sorry for such a wait and such a short chapter but i don't have any clue how to finish this... would've thought this through when I posted this... Oh well but i won't give up on this just yet if anyone can give me any ideas on how Kanda gets them to join the order that'd be great! See you guys later! Review~


	4. Chapter 4

Awesome-Chan: Hello people sorry for such a long wait for this chapter but I've been super busy lately! I would like to thank all my loyal readers for your reviews and I would like to thank two reviewers for their wonderful ideas that gave me the idea for this chapter.

Chapter 4

As the group made it to the clearing they came face to face with a Tyki Mikk and Road Kamelot. Akuma walked forward in the group with an small smile.

"Ah it's great to see you two what information do you have on the Earl currently!?" Akuma chirped happily.

"Ah yes Aku-Chan it's right here he is planning on showing himself to the order soon... I suggest getting a few spies into the order." Tyki replied smoking a cigarette and holding up a yellow folder.

"I missed you Aku-Chan!" Road yelled running to tackle Akuma.

Akuma was able to stay standing as she hugged road. "I missed you too Road-Chan, but I have something to do I'llsee you during the next report. Kay?" Akuma said softly to the younger girl. Nodding her head Road let go of Akuma and went beside Tyki again. "Thanks for the heads up Tyki, Road you can go for now Oh and Tyki." Akuma called to Tyki.

Turning back to her Tyki asked, "Yeah what do you need?"

Akuma smirked. "Tell Sheryl-Chan I said Hi!" She called her smirk widening at his blush.

Akuma thought about the situation for a moment before sighing. She spoke in a different language that is not spoken anywhere (this is the translated part) "You three will be infiltrating the order so that you can get information on what the order is planning." She sighed once more before continuing. "You will send a report by raven and I will send you any important things I need you to do or if you need to come home." Akuma looked them each in the eye before pulling out a black painting brush. "I shall mark you with the raven summoning contract so that you may contact me but only when absolutely necessary if you are found out then you must leave immediately." she said drawing the kanji for raven on each of their palms. "See you later my dear sweet siblings!" Akuma concluded before disappearing in a fury of black flames.

Red, Katsuki, and Phoenix all sat in the clearing for a while discussing the news that they heard. They all were broken out of their quiet talk when they heard a crunch sound behind them. Getting into defensive stances they each turned to face a firey red head with an eye patch on his left eye and one emerald irise staring back at them. (Kanda was just passing by when Akuma saw him Lavi is the exorcist on the actual mission) Without alerting the red head of their plan Red stepped forward.

"What do ya' want can't ya see we are a bit busy here?" Red said glaring at the red head.

"Well I have something to ask you three." He replied.

"Well go on we don't have all day!" Red complained impatiently.

"Ok I'll make this quick... You three have innocence, the weapons you used to kill those akuma, and I have to take you back to the order to join our force." the red head replied.

"What's in it for us?" Katsuki said staring at the shorter guy in front of him.

"Free food, a free home.." He didn't get to finish before Phoenix was all up in his face.

"I'm in!" She yelled standing beside him.

"I guess we all are going!" Katsuki chirped walking over to them with Red right behind him.

"Yay! Free food!" Red and Phoenix cheered as they walked behind the red head.

Time skip

Red, Katsuki, and Phoenix were all sitting together talking in the secret language. "We have to make all traces of noah from our bodies so that we don't accidentally transform in front of them." Katsuki suggested.

"That makes since if we are detected then our mission will be a complete failure." Phoenix replied in a serious tone.

"But you guys know what happens when my noah is removed." Red chided.

"Don't be sad Red we will be there to help you!" Phoenix confided hoping to cheer him up.

"Yeah and if anyone even looks at you the wrong way..." Katsuki spoke with a dark expression on his face. "Well they will have to deal with me." He concluded with an evil smile sending shivers down both Red and Phoenix's spines.

"Y-yeah yeah just hope it doesn't end as badly as last time." Red mumbled.

Done~ Sorry to tell you guys this but my next update won't be till January my internet has gone out and I'm using the school connection to post this chapter but don't worry I will have the next chapter for you guys when the internet turns back on!


End file.
